The FFC (Flexible Flat Cable) is widely applied to connections between various hardware devices, between a mobile device and a main board, and between printed circuit boards (PCB) due to its advantages in the freedom in choosing numbers of wires and spacings there-between, the easy-to-connect features and the low cost, in order to perform transmissions of various types of data and signals.
A TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display) is currently one of the main products for flat panel display, and has become an important display platform in modern information technology (IT) and video solutions. A process of driving the TFT-LCD is mainly as follows: an R/G/B compression signal, a control signal and electric power are transmitted from a system main board to a C-Board (Control Board), and are processed by using a TCON (Timing Controller) chip on the C-Board, and are transmitted through the FFC to a PCB1 and a PCB2 for further processing, and are then transmitted to a display region through an S-COF (Source-Chip on Film) and a G-COF (Gate-Chip on Film), so as to allow the LCD to obtain the required power and various signals. In the process of driving the TFT-LCD, the FFC can be utilized in transmissions of the power and the various signals to meet the requirements of thinning tendency, high reliability and easy connection.
FIG. 1 shows the structure of a traditional FFC. The traditional FFC includes a substrate, and a terminal 1 and a terminal 2 on both ends of the substrate. The non-conducting substrate includes a plurality of conductive metal wires. Pins of both ends of the conductive metal wire are connected accordingly with the terminal 1 and the terminal 2. The terminal 1 and the terminal 2 are connected with two connectors respectively in order to achieve transmissions of signals and data between hardware (e.g. two PCBs) to which the two connectors are connected.
Wherein the shapes of the terminal 1 and the terminal 2 must match with the structures of the corresponding connectors, and if either one of the terminal 1 and the terminal 2 mismatches with the structure of the corresponding connector, the entire FFC should be replaced. On the other hand, an external force or great force is often required to connect the terminal to the connector, wherein the mechanisms are connected through engaging, and if the above procedures are repeated for some times, the terminals may quickly wear out, and will be easily damaged. Even if only one terminal is damaged, the entire FFC should be replaced, hence causing a waste of the FFC.